


The Ice Skating Rink

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I still don’t know how to tag properly, Jae and Brian are just trying to be parents ig, Jaehyungparkian y e s, Jisung comforts him, M/M, Minho gets a little emotional, Minho lowkey Living Seungmin’s dream lol, Minsung is life yes, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — jisung decides to take minho out to an ice skating rink one day for their date place and minho instantly feels the rush of past emotions surge though his blood when he recognizes the exact place the younger had brought him to.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 20





	The Ice Skating Rink

❏

It was still kind of winter.

Jisung decided to take Minho out on a date like usual but today would be different.

He didn't know what he was about to unlock in Minho's precious heart when he decided that one day, he'd bring the older to an ice skating rink.

The sounds of joy from the kids who skated around happily brought a smile to Jisung as they arrived.

But Minho on the other hand, was frozen. Cold, stone, and emotionless expression.

Jisung got out of the car and opened the door for Minho so the older could get out but noticed something was wrong when he hadn't moved an inch.

**"Hyung? Is something wrong?"** He was concerned for the older, one of the many things that Minho loved yet envied him for.

The older had a lot of power in his hands with Jisung's heart of gold. He could either treat him back the same way, crush it easily or give it more than it deserves. It was scary how he could be easily manipulated and tricked but he somehow managed to live with it with no change whatsoever.

Only, Minho wished he could be just like him. Kind, nice, forgiving...

But he also wished that others were like him.

**"W-why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?!"** Jisung panicked.

_Jisung, Jisung, Jisung._

Minho still never figured out how Jisung was like this. His personality was everything he had ever wanted in his life. But although he may not share the same personalities with him, he at least gets to be with him.

Even so, Jisung was caring.

He always cared about others didn't he? It just made Minho fall deeper into a hole of disappointment yet content-ness.

He could never be as caring as Jisung, he had a lot of things that broke him on the inside.

_Trust issues,_

_Insecurities,_

_Mistakes,_

He never felt good enough for Jisung and that's exactly how he felt now.

Tears sneaked their way down the corner of Minho's eyes, racing down.

He never thought he'd ever see the day where he would see an ice skating rink again. It was all he ever wanted to come back to again but never had the courage to.

**"No.. you didn't do anything wrong, Sungie,"** Minho said. Even though he was evidently crying, he also smiled through it.

But that's what Jisung loved and admired him for. Even in the darkest times and life-threatening situations, Minho had somehow managed to always crack a smile.

He never understood how the older was that strong to be able to crack a smile through those glossy tears of his.

**"But.. why are you crying then?"** Jisung asked.

Minho just shook his head, taking Jisung's warm hand into his own, cold hand.

Just like how he held his mom's hand...

❏

_**"Minnie, if you don't hurry up then we'll be late!!"** Minho's mom shouted from the kitchen which was just below the stairs._

_**"M' coming mommy!"** Little Minho giggled, running down the stairs like he was caught up in a game of tag._

_**"Sweetie, don't run down the stairs, what if you hurt yourself? Oh and you're going to get cold if you don't wear a scarf!"** Minho shook his head at how his mom was always concerned for him._

_He felt guilty about how his mom always put him over herself first._

_Nonetheless, his mom wrapped her usual warm scarf around his neck and zipped up his jacket._

_**"Now come on, we'll be late to meeting uncle Jae."** Minho nodded, excitedly running to the already started-up car._

_They had arrived and Minho was jumping in excitement as he was finally going to meet his long lost uncle._

_**"Uncle Jae!"** Little Minho shouted in excitement, running up to him. He wrapped his arms around Jae, giving the poor boy a bone-crushing hug._

_**"M-minho, I miss you too but please, I would like to breathe properly."** Jae coughed as Minho cheekily smiled at him._

_**"Uncle Jae, who's that?"** Minho asked curiosity as another male went up to Jae, giving him a kiss on the lips._

_Minho fake-barfed at that._

_**"This is Brian, my wonderful husband."** Jae cheerfully introduced, Brian giving a little wave to him._

_**"It's YoungK you dummy!"** Brian exclaimed, Jae just laughed at his annoyed husband of six years._

_**"Mommy, uncle Jae and his daddy is fighting!"** The two froze at what Minho said._

_**"Daddy..?"** Jae and Brian looked at each other and then bursted into laughter. The two didn't really go by roles of 'mom' and 'dad' so it was quite funny to them._

_**"Wait, where's mommy?"** The two, again, froze. Minho noticed how they froze and asked them about it instead._

_**"Well.. let's just say... mommy will be going on a journey! yeah, she'll be fighting off the monsters and we'll keep you safe from them!"** Brian said as Jae nervously went on with what his husband said._

_**"Yay!! I wanna go fight the monsters with mommy!"** Minho had always played with puppets and prepared an epic sword fight just for this moment._

_**"Sorry sweet pea, but mommy has to do this alone."** Jae said._

_Minho pouted but understood as the monsters were sometimes scary in the films he watched with his classmates._

_**"Will mommy come back?"** Jae bit his lip, tears slowly welling up in the corner of his eyes as he embraced his husband._

_**"Y-yeah.. mommy will come back.."** Brian said quietly, hugging the emotional Jae._

❏

**"...and that's the last time i ever saw her."** Minho wiped his tears away with his jacket sleeve as Jisung just sadly smiled at him.

**"Thanks for bringing me here again.."** Jisung nodded, taking Minho's hand into his own and rubbing it gently.

**"She did come back though, Minho.."** Minho looked up at him and tilted his head, confused.

**"Look up.."** Minho shook his head, tears streaming down his face faster than raindrops could fall from clouds.

Jisung held him in his arms, comforting Minho who felt like he was just six again.

**"I love you, don't ever forget that, okay?"** Minho nodded, leaning further into Jisung's warm embrace and just sat there in content for a while until they decided to go ice skating together.

Obviously it didn't work out as well since Minho was basically screaming for his life, holding onto Jisung.

❏

**Author's Note:**

> jae and youngk really trying to do the best for us out here,, ty for reading <3


End file.
